Thanks
by Shido
Summary: (One-shot) Temari and Kankuro reflect on what they have gained in the last year, and on who gave them the precious gift of their brother. (GaaraNaru, slight JiraiTsuna, PG for boys kissing, shounen ai)


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, if it was well, Gaara would be there more, Sasuke wouldn't be a jerk, Sakura would develop into the character she should be, instead of the Sasuke fan girl that she portrayed (she has her good moments, but they are unfortunately too far between, the whole Lee thing was good though) Kakashi wouldn't be such an idiot, and Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya would get more screen time, because the deserver for being cool older characters, something we don't get much in anime.

Thanks

They, the siblings off the sand, were at a club with Naruto, the two girls that fought each other in the Chuunin exam, the dog boy, Shikamaru, his best friend, the white haired man that Naruto called 'ero-sennin' and the Hokage her self, who Naruto called 'Tsunade-bachan.' Why they were they were there was anyone's guess. Naruto had asked Gaara to come along, since they were delivering as message from Sand village to Leaf/ acting as informal ambassadors and were staying a little while, Temari had thought it a good idea to see the sights, so had convinced a reluctant Gaara to go.

Temari watched Gaara as he watched as the blond boy dance. She saw the small smile play across his lips. He didn't smile often, not this type of smile, one year ago he would smile a psychotic smile every once and a while, that smile chilled her to the bones just remembering it. But now he was smiling a normal smile, albeit small, it was still a happy smile.

She couldn't help but smile into her drink as the said blond, Naruto if she remembered correctly, came over to bring Gaara out onto the dance floor. Kankuro laughed at gave his little brother a playful shove as the younger red head looked reluctant, "Gaara," she said, "Go on, don't keep him waiting or else he might be snatched up by someone else."

Gaara gave her a glare, but set down his gourd and followed the blond to the dance floor.

"We owe a lot to that kid don't we?" Kankuro asked as he set down his drink and looked at his older sister.

Temari nodded, "Yes, we do, he gave Gaara, the way he should have been."

"More importantly he gave Gaara something too. Hope I think, also the ability to start to heal"

The music number ended Gaara seemed to be watching as 'ero-sennin' gave the Hokage a kiss on the cheek. He turned to Naruto and shyly placed a kiss on the blond's cheek as well. Naruto looked surprised for a moment, then smiled and placed one on Gaara's as well.

"I think," Temari began, smiling as the two began to dance, Gaara being clumsy and Naruto instructing, wincing every now and then as Gaara stepped on his toes. "That he also gave Gaara something else too."

"What?" Kankuro asked, for he had been watching the white haired man being throttled by the Hokage.

"Love," she pointed at the two boys.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "Well," he said indifferently, "At least I'm here to carry on the family name."

His sister snorted, "If that's true our family name is as good as dead."

"Watch it."

A silence came over them as Gaara and Naruto came back over to the bar to have some water, both with flushed faces.

"Did you have fun?" Temari asked.

"Yup!" Naruto beamed at her, "But Gaara keeps stepping on me."

"Yeah, well, just be sure not to get too close," Kankuro said, "Public displays of affection between minors is considered gross to most people."

Naruto blushed hard and gulped down his drink while Gaara glared at his smirking siblings, "I should kill you."

"But you won't," Kankuro stated smugly.

Gaara just glared and returned to the dance floor.

As Naruto turned to follow Temari tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face the two sand siblings, "What?"

"Thank you," she said, "We have a little brother who we love and who loves us back because of you." She pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for helping him start healing, thank you for showing us how to help him."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face, "Don't worry about it," he said, "Wasn't anything to it." And he followed the red head back to the dance floor.

"I think Gaara's in good hands now," Kankuro said returning to his drink.

"Yes," Temari said watching the two boys shyly kiss, "I think so too."

* * *

Notes: this was written in like twenty minuets, edited in five. First Naruto fic and I'm pretty sure I wasn't half bad. Notes on dancing, martial arts and dance are very similar; I should know as I do both, both need a certain grace so dancing for ninjas shouldn't be that difficult. The reason why Gaara isn't so good is because he doesn't know Taijustsu, just how to work his sand and some Ninjustsu (for some reason I think I spelled these wrong). As for the JiraiTsuna stuff, I don't now, I think all three of the sannin had the same love triangle thing that team seven has in the series (Jiraiya liked Tsunade, Tsunade liked Orochimaru, Orochimaru is so gay he speaks like a woman!, and probably liked Jiraiya). Anyways I'm done. 


End file.
